Quimera
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: (Ven oh misteriosa y desconocida sirena, sumérgeme en un oleaje de sabiduría y ahógame con la caricia amablemente desalmada de tu grafía ¿ya?). *GL*


**Renuncia:** todo de Sui Ishida. Los títulos son fragmentos de canciones de Meiko.

 **Prompt:** 014\. Locura [Tabla "Naranja Mecánica"; caféconqueso]

 **Advertencias:** ¿OOC? El Etouka es mi GL preferida del fandom, ahaha *llora* yo sé que nadie leerá esto tbh.

* * *

 **i. I'm so upset 'cause you're not here like you're supposed to be**

 **A** sí que.

Touka odia la literatura.

(y quizá odiar sea una palabra muy fuerte, vale la pena mencionarse para sí que la literatura antigua es la que más jaquecas le da. Aunque la cuestión sin duda es que carece de importancia si el libro es de antaño o actual, de estudio o recreo, puesto que le son igualmente tan incomprensibles como la amabilidad de Kaneki y–). _Oh_.

—a Touka le lastima pensar en Ken—. Esconde los dedos en el dobladillo de su falda, provocando que se arrugue ésta en un mar de tela irregular. Debe contener, además, el arrebato de darlo todo por vencido con sus características explosiones de mal humor y liberar ese impulso de permitir que sus esperanzas se den a la fuga dando la vuelta en el siguiente pasillo y bajando las escaleras con velocidad para nunca retornar (pero no como él porque él en definitiva ha de regresar, sí, ella lo sabe, losabelosabelo–). Touka, con sinceridad, no sabe nada. Ni a dónde fue Hinami, ni cómo está Ayato, ni por qué el señor Yoshimura, Koma e Irimi tuvieron que morir y si Kaneki está en un lugar que no sea un cementerio o un maletín de quinque. La ignorancia es cruel y la desespera. Ella no puede evitarlo.

Los pies se le mueven por sí solos. Y tras cerciorarse de que ni Yomo ni Nishiki anden por los alrededores Touka termina de arreglarse y sale de la casa. (Camina, trota, corre, vuela). El pecho se le comprime como si alguien —la vida vestida de blanco— se lo estrujase casualmente. Y le es inevitable ponerse la máscara de desánimo, encajarse las uñas de alfiler en las medias. Lo ha visto por casualidad en la televisión, que Sen Takatsuki va a dar autógrafos en una librería cercana. La cosa es que–

(Touka es una terrible mentirosa. Y odia la literatura. Va a comprar un libro).

 **ii. Good girls do bad things sometimes**

En realidad.

Eto odia todo.

Ella de igual manera sonríe arbustos y la luna se torna naranja. Se trata de una sonrisa blanda y somnolienta, que oculta hiedras nocivas y sus gotas no de lluvia pura sino de vertedero. Los fanáticos, los periodistas, todos son humanos que van y vienen y para ella significan nada menos que un bicho entre los troncos a los cuales puede capturar entre sus ramas que crujen y hablan insistentes.

«Comer, comer, comer. Queremos comer—te—».

Pero a Eto no le importa. Pero ahí ella no es Eto, es Sen. Y por eso se comporta como dócil y amable muñeca de hierba y pasa la pluma por el tintero para escribir nombres a modo de dedicatoria, entre alguna que otra pregunta o cumplido bromista y ligero. Algo como: Vaya, ¿sois novios? ¡Que disfruten la lectura! (antes de que ésta los devore implacable).

Se trata de un divertimento, camuflarse entre las flores corrientes sin nada especial y permitirse el sentir un poco de negligencia. Resulta entretenido. Y Eto espera algunas cosas de ellos, aunque no espera ver que la hermana de Ayato esté ahí —incluso con ropas discretas y el pelo de color claro es tan obvia en apariencia pues son casi idénticos, y tiene un olor maravilloso de tragedia andante que a Eto le llama la atención—. Las ramas-voces se alborotan ante la presencia de una víctima potencial (es deliciosa, ¿lo es lo es lo es? Démosle un bocado y quitémosle su analfabetismo pobre). Y en cuanto la jovencita de piernas tiernas se le acerca a través del océano verde de personas-planta Sen ya se ha enfundado su encanto místico y letal.

— ¿Qué tal?

— Vengo por…, quisiera… —se traba frustrada, incrementando el interés inusitado de Eto en ella—. Un ejemplar de «Querido Kafka», c-creo que se llama así.

— ¿Y tu nombre? —pregunta inofensiva y curiosa. Hay una duda efervescente en Touka. Más se encuentra vulnerable y sola y en ésta ocasión no hay ningún caballero de armadura de sal que la rescate de los horrores del bosque, desde hace dos años.

— Kirishima… Touka.

Y por eso cae en el agujero del conejo en el tronco del árbol, empujada por las raíces de éste. Y la naturaleza se la zampa. La sonrisa de Sen amplia más al oírla. Porque–

— Es un placer, _Tou-ka-san_.

(Eto es maquiavélica. Y odia todo. Pero le gusta la gente rota).

 **iii. So this is love.** **Well it's not the way I though** **t it'd be**

Con cuidado Touka abre el libro. Recorre las páginas con las pupilas dilatadas, un nudo en la garganta, resequedad en la boca, y con sus manos acaricia cada palabra ahí plasmada cuidadosa y con reverencia, sembrándosele un temor absurdo de que van a borrarse de la tierra exactamente como Kaneki. Sin embargo, recuerda que a él le fascinaban esas historias, de esa autora en específico. Y ella, ella por él– (comienza la lectura). Touka se ofusca con las letras desiguales, diagonales y torcidas. La deslumbran y la impresionan y la seducen, subiéndole por las muñecas y enredándose allí.

Hay muchos aspectos enrevesados y complejos que no entiende del todo y el horror escrito es (poderoso y escabroso) rabioso pero gentil. La abruma en cierta forma. Se va intoxicando sin darse cuenta. Y las metáforas y los párrafos se abren camino con alegría; mordisqueando, pululando. Touka piensa que comparte algo con Ken, quien disfrutó de esa novela mucho antes —que tal vez el libro le va a dar una pista de su paradero o convidarle de las emociones que él sintió—. Y se le retuercen los huesos, huesos de mariposa a la que el aire corta con sus alas de papel.

Touka empieza a devorar las letras. Insaciable. Ávida. Las engulle y las traga y las mastica.

—y no consigue saciar su apetito voraz de primeras—.

Come más. Más, más, más, más. (Expresiones, gramáticas, promesas, semanas que derivarán a meses aunque no todavía). Y sus ojos de estrella sin cielo se le incendien en lágrimas de magma. Porque no funciona, no lo hace, aún está hambrienta. No obstante– la trama es tentadora. Los personajes tan bien caracterizados. El lenguaje culto y sublime. Y se le aparecen fugaces las hojas-cabellera de Takatsuki en la mente.

Hay algo. Un palpitar. Las palabras enmudecen pero vociferan y la embelesan. Touka no se da cuenta. Aprieta los puños hasta que estos sangran sobre la portada de «Querido Kafka», confundiéndose con la tinta impresa.

Al día siguiente de finalizar la novela va a la librería con la tonta esperanza de encontrarla otra vez y se dice: No la hallarás, deja de insistir maldita sea, no la encontrarás. Pero Sen (parece esperarla como una trampa) está ahí. Frondosa y exótica igual que una selva de contaminación y tizne verdes. Takatsuki le saluda cordial aunque mágica en cuanto la ve y a Touka le duele el rostro. (¿No percibes la monstruosidad en su belleza cruel?). Quedan en verse en un café, para su sorpresa. Y tomando el camino de la insensatez, la asaltan unos pensamientos repentinos y obscenos de los que no hay escapatoria.

 **iv. How much more can you take if I give you a taste?**

A Eto le emociona muchísimo tener aquella oportunidad. Conocer en persona a la hija postiza que su padre cuidó tanto tiempo, la misma muchacha que hizo pecar a Ayato y que se uniera a Aogiri, la que tuvo la desgracia (fortuna) de convivir con el Ciempiés Ojo Parchado, presenciando su metamorfosis. Ella. El Conejo. Es una suerte satisfactoria, cavila Eto. Y las ramas corean:

«¡Comámosla, comámosla, comámosla!».

«Quítale la vista. ¡Sí¡ Y que su corazón haga tic-tac hasta reventar».

«Luego le sacarás el rellenorellenorelleno como la muñeca abandonada que (ya) es y le pondrás uno nuevo más amable con sus entrañas (jugosas y rojastanrojassssss)». Empero las silencia, engrapándose jovialidad y con una palmada casi infantil.

— ¿Qué opinas de la psicología del protagonista, Touka-san? —inquiere repentina—. Personalmente me agrada dar trasfondos grandes, sobre todo a los principales. Creo que es importante en una obra.

Touka musita un «E-eh, estoy de acuerdo» algo torpe. Está nerviosa. Eto se percata. Pero Touka igual muestra interés, sincero. Y brusca retoma la conversación, desde otro hilo adusto.

— ¿Qué significan estos simbolismos?

Eto le sugiere nuevamente a que se vean al hacerse tarde (tarde para huir, tarde para espantarse). Touka accede. Por Kaneki, y por ella, más al fondo, ahí donde lo ignora. Transcurre un mes, dos, tres, más. Se frecuentan, inclusive Touka le invita a pasar a la nueva cafetería que abrieron ella, Nishio y Renji, :re, después de finalizar las remodelaciones. Pronto agarra más confianza con ella y se distrae. Va a la deriva entre (no entiendo las acciones de este personaje; acaso hay alguien en que se haya inspirado para éste; esos sucesos fueron sorprendentes y tan bien desarrollados; y estos diálogos, ¡exacto! son tan profundos, me estremecieron). Y van acumulándose las obras que Eto le obsequia en sus repisas.

Pero mientras Touka aprende a apreciar mejor las letras le pasa por desapercibido que las letras también aprenden a leerla a ella. Y una parte de Eto desea quitarse las gafas y la farsa, otra mantenerlas en su lugar. Que Kirishima es tan ingenua y fácil de estudiar, empero, conserva secretos bajo las mangas remendadas y es muy dulce (como una manzana; le apetece morderla y descubrir de qué es capaz).

Eto aborrece a los humanos y a los necrófagos; asimismo cualquier Dios —que no sea ese joven de desorbitante poder— le es indiferente. Aún así–

— Touka-san. Me encanta tu entusiasmo a mis historias ¿sabes?

(y eres bonita y tan pura y yo quiero degustarte).

— Opino que mereces un premio por ser mi más grande fan.

Touka le observa ladeando el cuello y mechones de azulejo le caen por encima de los hombros. Hay aún un Ken Kaneki atascado en sus irises y no se va a marchar. Pero cuando Eto le recorre la mejilla izquierda con las yemas no se aparta, limitándose a tensarse una décima de segundo. Sus labios se elevan más coquetos (los de Eto) y acaba al fin de empapar a Touka en sus aguas demenciales al inclinarse hacia su boca.

(es que ella tiene el sabor de la lírica envenenada).

 **v. Oh what's the use; I'm trough sick and tired of being blue**

Y está mal —se siente bien—. Está muy mal —se siente demasiado bien—. Está–

A Touka le tiemblan las manos. Sen es como la sabia de un árbol. Y llega a captar en ella atisbos de rencor incomprensible en su ternura desquiciante (un rencor al mundo y a todos). Más el pulso de Touka late perturbado y le cuesta formar frases coherentes. Yomo podría verlas, o Nishiki podría llegar y encontrarlas o– (o podrías tomar la oportunidad con un demonio). Porque le embriaga con esas palabras terribles y agraciadas que tanto la atraen originadas en su lengua de terciopelo y– (Kaneki se fue. No está). Se deshace en motas de agonía y placer hasta que se separan.

Takatsuki le delinea la mandíbula, en un autógrafo que sólo ella leerá con la pluma de su piel, mensajes indecentes.

— Me moriré si me tocas —confiesa Touka entrecortada. Y Eto ríe.

— Touka-san, qué poética. A qué esperamos entonces.

Aquello le hace pensar sucio, pero igual Touka devuelve el beso por segunda vez, más parecido a sus labios golpeándose; porque en el romance del país que ellas no conocen, se dejan la cordura, la saliva y las faldas.

Así pues.

(ven oh misteriosa y

desconocida sirena,

sumérgeme en un oleaje de

sabiduría y ahógame con la caricia

amablemente desalmada

de tu grafía ¿ya?).


End file.
